


where the stars wrap around us

by icantremember



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All members of Seventeen are mentioned at least once, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Fate, Joshua is a Prince, Jun lives in Space, M/M, Side soonwoo if you squint, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantremember/pseuds/icantremember
Summary: Joshua writes a letter to a star at the turn of every new year.One day, his star writes back.





	where the stars wrap around us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boo98 (butter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter/gifts).



> To: Janie
> 
> To one of the most talented writers I have the honor of knowing. You have such an amazing voice and presence and I am so grateful to have you as a friend and an rhhb mother <3 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this story. It would not have been possible without the inspiration and motivation that you and rhhb give to me !!

Where the sky meets the ground, a bright, golden light appears. It illuminates the icy, blue fields of the kingdom. The brisk winter winds of the late December evening come to a halt.

In tandem, across the land, the faint cries of a newborn child echo against ruby velvet walls of one of the highest towers of the castle. Tears fall from the mother's eyes as she lays in her bed and looks upon her child. She hardly notices the streaks of gold light slowly engulfing the shadows of the dimly lit room, reaching the pupils of her newborn's. 

"My Queen." Her husband's deep voice pierces the room from where he stands, hovering protectively over the baby. It is then that she notices the horizon through their balcony door windows, drowned in a light that not even their fiercest summer sun could produce.

"Our Prince," her words are shaky and weak, strained from labor just moments before. "Our Joshua... a Chosen."

 

–––––

 

It isn't until Joshua turns five years old that he writes his first letter.

The winter storms this year ravaged the lands, killing all produce and plants that came across their path. Snow piled on top of the farmlands, suffocating the plants under layers of heavy ice, leaving the kingdom with an extremely limited supply.

Joshua often hears his parents discussing plans with worried voices in the royal hall, surrounded by the noblemen and women of the kingdom raising the same concerns. How will their people fight through the storm without any supplies or food?

He marches to his quarters in determination, grabbing his training quill and a sheet of parchment paper as he heads towards the desk in the back corner of the room. He hastily climbs and sinks himself into the plush purple velvet of his desk’s chair. It’s absurdly large for a five year old.

The parchment is smoothed out in front of him, his small hands reaching towards each corner of the paper. Joshua is ready to write his first letter.

 _dear star,_ he starts.

_mom and dad are sad. all the food is gone because of snow. please can we have food?_

_from, joshua_

He completes the A in his name with a fancy flourish, mimicking that of his father's signature, and draws stars all across the parts of parchment that previously laid bare. Joshua places his quill down on the desk, and nods in satisfaction at the work of art displayed before him.

The thuds of his feet echo off the walls as he marches to his wardrobe, where he pulls out a bright yellow ribbon that adorned one of his dinner dress robes. He hopes his mom would disregard its absence. The silk string glistens in his hand, swimming in the air as it trails after Joshua, who heads towards his window after grabbing the completed letter off his desk. He folds the parchment as neatly as he can, wraps it in the ribbon, and ties a bow in a way only an inexperienced toddler could tie – which is hardly a bow at all.

Joshua pouts as he holds the packaged letter in his hands. It’s missing… something. He grabs his quill and, with his best handwriting, inks _Star_ on the parchment. "Just in case it gets lost," he smiles to himself.

With his quill, Joshua adds one more detail before placing the letter on his bedside table. A sharp knock on his door is followed by the creaking of hinges as it swings open, and his nanny steps foot inside his chambers.

"Prince Joshua, it's about time you head to bed, isn't it?" Fueled by his excitement for his letter, he runs to her with his arms wide open. She’s fully prepared for the small-yet-powerful force of Joshua's momentum – she scoops him up into her arms and swings him in the air. Both of them laugh heartily before he settles in her arms. "Let's wash up, little prince."

Moments later, Joshua is dressed in the softest silk pajamas, the midnight blue of the fabric accentuating the warm tones in his golden skin. His hair smells of lemons with a hint of cedar and rose, courtesy of the bath his nanny had washed him in. She lays him into his bed and laughs as she watches Joshua slowly sink into the plush feather mattress, his face growing serene.

"Ponyo and the Prince of the Sea?" She cradles his favorite book in her hands, gold foil letters embossed onto the rigid cloth hardcover, the corners of the pages torn and bent from constant handling.

Joshua nods his head vigorously in agreement as she settles in the bed next to him, his head nesting at her side she envelops him into her arms. With every turn of the page Joshua's eyes grow wider and wider, even though he knows every word and every stroke in the accompanying illustrations by heart.

The story plays out beautifully; two very different characters from as equally different backgrounds, each helping the other while finding more about themselves along the way. It’s simple yet meaningful, and it's one that Joshua holds extremely close to his heart. It’s one that he has no intention of letting go of in the near or far future.

Following his nightly routine, after his beloved bedtime story is read, Joshua falls asleep peacefully and quietly. The nanny smoothes down his blanket and tucks him in for the night. The next morning begins the start of the new year, and she wants him to sleep well before the greeting of the sun.

She walks away, not before noticing the letter set neatly on Joshua's bedside table. A knowing smile grows on her face as she steps out of the room, blowing out the candles that lit the chambers in a warm evening glow.

She passes the King and Queen in the halls, on their way to check on their son before heading to bed themselves. 

"My King, My Queen," the nanny bows politely as all must do when in the presence of their majesties. "Might I suggest passing by the bedside table on your way out?" A final bow before continuing down the hall leaves the King and Queen in curiosity as they silently open the door to their son's chambers.

There lay Joshua, silhouette distinctly defined by the moonlight streaming in from the floor-to-ceiling window in the room, bedsheets rising slowly with every inhale of his lungs. His parents stop and admire their chestnut-haired prince, who had turned five years old just one day prior.

A light breath escapes the Queen as she steps towards the bedside table. Her fingers trace lightly down the silk ribbon and hover over the two words on the parchment, jagged strokes of Joshua's writing marked clearly in jet black ink.

"My Star." She reads, feeling the strong arms of her husband circle her in warmth.

"His first letter," The King whispers into her ear. "His first wish."

 

–––––

 

The tale of the Chosen dates back to the beginning of time; cave paintings, aged tapestries, and century-old scrolls found all over the world illustrate the same legend. It is untold as to how, when, or why a Chosen is born, but whenever one has been birthed a bright golden light appears in the sky.

Every Chosen has the opportunity to write a letter to the stars once per year. This letter holds a wish that the Chosen would like to be granted, and if Fate allows it, their wish comes true. Far and wide, tall tales of granted wishes are shared, spanning from as innocent as pots of gold appearing where rainbows meet the ground to wars between kingdoms ending after years of turmoil. But with stories of successes come stories of losses, as wishes not allowed by Fate do not come true. Just as Chosens are born by chance, so are their wishes.

At the first sunrise of the new year, the majestic sun phoenix takes flight with one goal: to collect letters from Chosens across all the lands. Crowds gather outdoors to witness this yearly flight, huddled under the shadows cast by the phoenix's wingspan. Embers escape the flames of its wings, cascading through the skies like fireworks, making their way to the ground before dissipating in a bright spark. The bird leaves a trail of glowing light in skies, tracing the very path that it takes from one Chosen to another. Once the phoenix has collected all the letters, it disappears into the sky, not to be seen until the sunrise that begins the following year. 

Joshua's relationship with the sun phoenix has, until this year, been long distance. He would admire the fire bird from the ground as it makes its travels. His mother and father assured him that one day he would start to receive visits from the phoenix, and that he could make that happen by writing a letter. From this, a model student grew: Joshua’s tutoring sessions focused on writing the alphabet and forming sentences, and he traced letters and studied with his utmost concentration – all so that he could write his first wish.

And that, he does.

The sun rises as quickly as Joshua had fallen asleep the evening before. He wakes up with warmth in his eyes, his attention directed at horizon seen from his bedroom window. The light in the room grows, hitting the letter on his bedside table. Joshua has dreamt about this moment for _years_ , and it’s finally making its way to him.

Not a second passes before he pushes off his covers and jumps out of bed, grabbing his letter as he heads to his window. His nose immediately presses against the cool glass – it fogs with every shallow, excited breath he takes. Eyes wide, heart pounding, fist grasping his letter with all the strength his five-year-old body can muster, he hardly notices the villagers crowded outside of the castle, nor does he acknowledge the entrance of his mother and father as they make their way into his chambers. His focus is on the horizon, where soon the sun phoenix will appear.

It starts as a small flare so close to the sun's rays that it almost passes unnoticed, but Joshua's attentive eyes catch the vast wave of wings, ascending and descending in the distance.

"It's here! It's coming to collect my letter!" Joshua yells elatedly, not concerned with keeping his princely appearance up in front of his mother and father. But in this moment his parents don't see him as the crown prince of the kingdom. They see him as their five-year-old son – a Chosen, releasing his first wish to the skies, a wish thought, created, and written down all on his own.

The room grows brighter and brighter, a sign that the sun phoenix is nearing, and Joshua musters up all the force in his body to push his bedroom windows open in preparation for it's arrival. The loud waves of cheers from the crowds below were previously muffled by the glass panes, but now they echo, booming, around Joshua’s chamber. He takes a few steps back and brings his hands to his eyes, shading them from the golden light that approaches him.

 Joshua shuts his eyes in response to the sudden brightness of his room. The cheers outside falter, and he hears two small thuds directly in front of him. Joshua can feel the warmth on his skin – it feels like the sun might as well be in his very bedroom. 

Joshua opens his eyes, and displayed before him is that of glory. The sun phoenix could rival even the King in its greatness, standing taller than any man Joshua’s ever seen, with a posture as graceful as it is powerful. Its beak shines brighter than the purest gold, its neck arches elegantly off of its body, its slender legs end in sharp, deep ruby-colored talons. Joshua takes a hesitant step forward, wary of the flames dancing from its every feather.

"H-hello..." Joshua mumbles, his nerves and excitement working in tandem to hasten his heart beat. His hands, in which his letter is tightly grasped, rise towards the phoenix in offering. "Here is my wish!" 

The bird eyes the letter, and in recognition of the wish its wings flourish to uncover a jewel-encrusted case attached to its right leg. The clasp of the case opens, as if by magic, and reveals a gold slot sized perfectly for Joshua's letter to effortlessly slip through.

He laughs, nerves and fears completely washed away by the anticipation of sending his first Chosen letter. Running towards the phoenix, his clumsiness gets the better of him as he trips over the ornate rug in his room, arms flailing in response to his sudden unbalance. His eyes shut, he prepares for impact when he's suddenly caught by what feels like a floating pool of water.

When his eyes open, he begins to panic. His body is surrounded by bright flames, the fire licking every part of his body. He can hear his mother yelling in frenzy as he lays in a pool of fire. As his head whips around trying to look for an escape, he realizes that the fire isn't burning him like it should. His blue pajamas lay in tact, his skin smooth and unflawed. The surface his body is leaning on moves suddenly, and Joshua's attention turns from below him to in front of him, where he sees the phoenix's wing extended in support of his body.

"You caught me." Joshua's feet find the floor as he sweeps his arms over the sun phoenix's wings, flames lapping against his skin like waves on a beach. The fire is cool and inviting, not painful and destructive as he would expect. The phoenix, peaceful and unwavering in movement, watches Joshua as he regains his composure and picks his letter up from the ground. Its wing recedes back to its body as it steps forward, extending the leg housing the case towards Joshua.

He looks back at his parents and smiles as he waves the parchment in his hands towards them. The King and Queen, expressions filled with both concern and pride, nod and reassure him to continue. With the push he needs, he takes his final steps towards the sun phoenix and gently slides his wish into the golden slot.

"My star," he reads quietly to himself as the black inked letter disappears into the case. The next time it would surface would be in the presence of the star granting his wish.

The sun phoenix takes a step back, the jeweled case at its leg sealing shut on its own, and cranes its neck into a deep bow towards Joshua. Joshua returns the bow with a matching air of royalty, fitting of the crown prince. They lock eyes once more before the phoenix makes its exit through Joshua's bedroom windows, its wings expanding with unimaginable force. The room is illuminated once again as the bird makes its way to the next Chosen, trailing embers and fires behind its tail as it heads to the lands in the North.

His father lifts him from behind, tossing him into the air before catching him into a deep hug. "We are so proud of you," the King smiles as Joshua's nose nuzzles into his neck, "Whatever your wish is, we hope it comes true."

His mother rubs his back, smoothing down the fabric of his silk pajamas, and nods in agreement. Chosens are advised to not speak their wish into existence in order to prevent high hopes and expectations from the ones around them. She, the King, and the entire kingdom will have to wait and see how Prince Joshua's first wish will fare.

 

–––––

 

Joshua loves when it snows. He loves watching the snowflakes fall softly from the skies, swaying in an unpredictable path. He loves feeling the fresh snow crunch under his winter boots as he makes his way through the kingdom fields. He loves the shadows cast in the castle hallways as the snow piles up on the exterior window sills.

But the snow he sees outside right now is not the snow he loves. This snow is destructive, suffocating, heavy. Winds carry icy daggers, flying nearly parallel to the ground, piercing all in their path. The snow is thick and wet, weighing down branches until every tree is weeping. Joshua can hardly bear to look outside to the barren wasteland of white.

The inside of the castle is no better. His footsteps echo throughout the long hallway. The grey stones on the walls look dull as ever. Joshua stops outside of his father's office, and pouts. He hears his mother's worry-filled cries.

"What can we possibly do? I refuse to leave our people out there like this, but we can hardly step outdoors in these conditions." Her heavy robes can be heard sweeping the stones on the floors as she paces from one side of the room to the other, a habit she has when under immense stress.

"They are strong. We are strong. We've gotten through so many hardships by believing and trusting in our people. A kingdom cannot exist with only a King and Queen." Joshua peeks inside, seeing his father's strong arms wrap around his sobbing mother. He feels a weird unfamiliar strain in his heart, as if what he's seeing before him is all his fault. 

Unable to bear seeing his parents so upset, Joshua runs back to his room, the thuds of his feet pounding alongside the heavy beating of his heart. He barely makes it into his chambers before heavy tears fall from his eyes. They dampen the bright red rug below him into a deep crimson.

It feels like years that Joshua is slumped on the cold floor of his room, his wails turning into whimpers. He’s grown weak from crying. He hears faint footsteps outside of his room before his doors are opened, his mother appearing behind the wooden doors. She stands for a moment, scanning the floors before she spots him in the corner of the room, his head weighed down and his shoulders shaking. 

"What brought these tears, my little one?" Situating herself on the floor next to Joshua, she brushes his hair back, light brown locks entangled in her fingers, and wipes the tears off his red cheeks with the tips of her thumbs. He's too ashamed to look her in the eyes, and instead fidgets with a loose purple thread on the hem of her dress. 

"M-my wish," he stammers, his voice almost at a whisper, "I...I just wanted to help everyone...but..." He can hardly continue his sentence before his sobs grow louder once again, and he throws himself at his mother and buries his face in the nape of her neck.

"Joshua," She starts, holding him as his sobs shake his whole body, "Whatever you may be thinking or feeling, no matter what we, as a kingdom, are going through, you are helping. By being our Prince."

"But Mom!" He lifts his head, tears and snot simultaneously streaming down his face, "My Wish! It never came tr–"

The bedroom door flies open, the door banging loudly against the stone wall adjacent.

"My Queen!" One of the noblemen housed in the castle interrupts, his breath heavy from running down the halls to Joshua's chamber. "Your presence is needed in the main hall immediately!"

The queen nods her head quickly and takes one look at her red-eyed son, brushing his cheek gently before gathering the skirt of her gown in her hands and following the nobleman through the halls. Joshua wipes his face with his sleeve as he trails after his mom to the main hall as fast as he can. He wants to find out what caused this urgent meeting, but unsure if he could handle any more bad news that day.

A group of villagers are gathered in the main hall, a small audience to his mother and father standing on the elevated platform displaying their golden thrones. Heavy snow covers the thick winter clothes of the villagers, and it slowly drips as it melts onto the ornate tiles beneath.

"It's a miracle!" one villager exclaims. His voice radiates positivity, an almost forgotten sound in this time of need.

Joshua inches closer from his previous hiding space outside of the hall doors, now crouching under one of the tables set against the wall. He sees the villager hold up a burlap sack, reach in, and pull out a fresh, bright green head of lettuce.

"Our lettuce plants were dead weeks ago when we harvested the last of our supply. But today, the gusts of winds from the storm pushed the snow from our farmlands and revealed rows and rows of lettuce, all revived!" Other villagers hum in agreement, each holding up crops from their respective farms. Potatoes, carrots, onions, beets––crops that would usually survive the frost but couldn't bear the breadth of this particular winter storm had suddenly flourished in a promising supply.

"I heard a series of thumps outside of my shop today," the local butcher starts, "I thought it was the storm piling more snow against the doors, but I discovered barrels filled with this instead." He unwraps a parcel in his hands to reveal a slab of salted meat. "It's enough to last the entire kingdom through the rest of the winter!"

The King and Queen could not hide their elation. They smile and rejoice with the villagers, who just hours before could only hope for a miracle. A miracle that Joshua finds familiar. 

He lays, under the table, eyes wide in thought. "My wish..." he says, only heard by himself. Tears start to fill his eyes as he crawls out from under the table and runs straight to his father, the entire hall hushing at the sight of the crown prince. A second passes before he could no longer hold his tears, and they stream down his face as the guests and his parents watch in concern. Looking towards the floor, Joshua takes a deep, shaky breath to compose himself.

"It came true," he murmurs. His mother steps towards him cautiously while his father listens on. Joshua lifts his head, tears falling. But these tears differ from before – they’re not composed of  guilt and sadness, but instead they gleam with happiness, with hope. "My wish. To my star. It came true!!" 

He jumps into his father's arms, laughing with joy as the villagers slowly start to make sense of Joshua's announcement. The queen's eyes hover from the fresh produce to her son as she beams, filling with pride.

"I asked my star for food because both you and mom were so sad. I wanted to help our people." His father laughs heartily in reply to his son's explanation and lifts Joshua up onto his shoulders.

"Our Crown Prince. Our Chosen." To that the main hall erupts into cheer, and Joshua's heart feels warm. He likes this feeling, of making others happy, and jutts his chest out proudly like the prince he is. 

The kingdom survives one of the harshest winters to cross their lands. All thanks to Joshua's wish.

 

––––––––––

 

Soonyoung can feel it in the stardust that composes his bones. A new star is being born to him today: a Chosen star. A chill tickles down his spine as he sprints up the stairs to the highest point on his home star. It overlooks the entire galaxy, neighboring stars twinkling against the deep, dark backdrop of space. Soonyoung searches patiently through the stars, waiting for the Chosen star to reveal itself. And it does.

A bright golden light flashes. It grows and grows, casting a haze of gold on all of the surfaces it touches. Soonyoung stares with wide eyes – he never tires of experiencing the spectacle of birth of a Chosen star. He turns towards Earth, watching as it becomes enveloped in warm light, telling those on the ground that a Chosen has been born.

After some time, the blinding light simmers to a soft glow in the distance, and Soonyoung shakes the wonder out of his eyes in preparation for the welcome of his new star. Stardust trails behind him as he skips towards his balcony, and as soon as he reaches the edge he takes a giant leap towards the closest neighboring star. The momentum carries him from one star to the next. The smile on his face grows as Soonyoung travels, taking him closer to his newborn. 

"Twinkle twinkle baby star, how I wonder who you are." He hums to himself. His own star grows dim at his absence, but each star he touches illuminates on contact, the glow rippling across the surface. It's one of Soonyoung's favorite parts of star traveling.

He lands with a soft thud, the ground below him glowing bright gold in response to his presence. Soonyoung puts both palms on the surface of his new star and smiles as he feels the life pulse from its very core, a quick, rhythmic beat produced by newly birthed stars. His heart matches the beat's pace as he stands and looks around the unfamiliar surface.

Soonyoung hums as he explores the star, swinging his arms with each step. Eventually, he spots a quaint, cozy looking home in the distance, situated on a gentle sloping hill. A warm glow emits from the front window, a sure sign that he's found his chosen star.

"Hellooooo?" Soonyoung's fingers curl around the edge of the door, pushing it open and popping his head into the house. It smells of warm sugar and various spices, and Soonyoung looks around the home curiously. He's been in his fare share of star houses, from glamorous thousand-square-foot mansions to small, cozy tents set on a lake’s edge. The houses on home stars are created to cater to their resident, with no house made the same. 

This house, to Soonyoung's excitement, is one of the coziest houses he's ever received the chance to enter. Every wall is painted a deep, royal navy blue, contrasting with the warm yellow and gold tones of the furniture and decorations littered throughout the space. The floor is composed of plush carpet, cloud-like in both appearance and feel. Gold flecks layer almost everything in the house, making even the smallest movement or gust of wind come to life. He makes his way in amazement through every room, each following the same lush theme. One room in particular catches his eye.

"It's...full of pillows!!" A breathy laugh escapes his lips, eager to jump right into the pile of golden pillows. But something stops him, and it rests in the middle of the room on the largest, plushest pillow of them all.

Soonyoung wades through the pillow field, making his way to the one thing, or rather, the one _star_ he's been searching for. There, wrapped in a soft, white blanket, is his baby star. His hair is platinum, almost white, making his golden skin gleam significantly against it. His almond eyes are wide open, the deep brown of his irises scattered with gold flecks, reflecting that of the night sky near perfectly. Upon seeing Soonyoung for the first time, the baby's hands reach out towards him. This is Soonyoung's favorite part.

"Hi there, little star," He whispers as he picks the baby up from the pillow, making sure the blanket stays wrapped firmly around his body, "Aren't you tired? I'm sure you've traveled very far to get here." The bundle in his arms cooes in reply, intelligent eyes looking back at Soonyoung in curiosity and understanding.

"My name is Soonyoung," the baby reaches his hand out, to which Soonyoung responds by placing his pointer finger right into his tiny palm. His face lights up, cheeks billowing and a huge smile filling his face, when he feels the baby’s little fingers wrap around his own. "I'm your caretaker. And you," Soonyoung wiggles his finger, the baby's grip quite strong for a star so newly born, "are a Chosen star."

 

–––––

 

There are many caretakers in the galaxy, each responsible for raising their own stars. Soonyoung was born as the first star in the skies, and thus holds the paramount duty to care for the Chosen stars that appear. Years of experience make Soonyoung a more than capable mentor, guiding stars as they grow, helping them make their Chosen's wishes come true. His youthful demeanor and optimism allow him to charm anyone who interacts with him, yet he radiates a maturity and wisdom that only an elder star can hold.

There is one thing that Soonyoung can't guide the newborns through: choosing their own name.

It's been just over a year since this star appeared in the universe, and Soonyoung has been working diligently to make sure the baby grows into a dependable star that can help their Chosen. Most nights he would traverse through the skies to his newborn, settle into the pillow room with the baby in his arms, and share the stories of the Chosens. He makes sure to emphasize the parts that speak about the Chosen stars, letting his star know just how important he is. That he too was chosen by fate, just like the Chosens. 

Soonyoung cheers as he watches his little star waddle slowly across the floor, taking unsure, unbalanced steps. He admires how the baby never looks down, only looking forward or up. A true optimist. 

A soft thud has Soonyoung running to the newborn – the baby had lost his balance, and lays sprawled on the soft carpet underneath.

"You're okay! You're okay." Soonyoung comforts him, expecting tears to appear at any moment. But instead of cries, he hears laughter as the baby props himself up swiftly, mumbling something Soonyoung can't hear. "What was that, little one?" He kneels down, face leveled with that of the baby, encouraging the baby to repeat himself once more.

"...J...Jun." The baby says, and when he does a soft light emits from his skin, rising in brightness before settling back down to its natural glow. Soonyoung can barely hold in his excitement as he scoops the baby from the ground, swinging him around as they both laugh in harmony.

"It's finally nice to know your name, Jun. I was getting kind of tired calling you Little Star."

 

–––––

 

It isn't until Jun is five years old that he helps grant his first wish.

He's grown as intelligent as a toddler can be, completely aware of the responsibility he holds while staying humble and pure. His mentor, a round, cheery star, has done well to instill the very tales that make up his entire purpose. Tales that he holds close to his heart, his ambitions, and the very being of his existence.

"Soonie!" Jun yells, feeling his mentor's presence appear on his home star. Soonyoung's hearty laugh is heard from outside, seeping through the walls of his house like any contagious laugh would do. 

"Junnie!" Soonyoung enters Jun's house, finding him buried in the pile of pillows as he always is when Soonyoung comes to visit. "Are you excited?" 

"Will the sun phoenix come to me this time?" Jun hugs a pillow in thought, daydreaming about the massive firebird in the skies. It's the first of January, a new year for those on Earth and those on the stars, and the day that Chosen letters are delivered.

They both stare out the window, the Earth perfectly centered within the windowpane, a direct view to where Jun's Chosen resides. Faint paths of fire glisten in circles around the planet, like the mighty rings of Jupiter, tracing the sun phoenix's path from land to land. Soon, those trails will lead straight back to the stars – and hopefully to Jun.

The duo waits patiently. Pillow fights and screaming matches eat up their time as the spectacle of the new year passes on. Eventually the two grow tired and lounge back on the pillows, heads nodding, eyelids growing heavy. 

"Jun..." Soonyoung beckons the attention of the younger one, his eyes locked onto something in the skies. Jun shakes himself awake and slowly approaches the window, peeking out to what he believes is one of the most exciting and scary things he's ever seen. 

Jun is quite used to seeing the sun phoenix fly past him; he's watched it happen for the past four years of his life. But today, the phoenix isn't just making its way past Jun. It's flying straight towards him. 

He runs outside immediately, brushing his fingers through his platinum hair and smoothing down his iridescent robe in an attempt to look more presentable. After all, this is Jun's first ever wish, and he didn’t want to let anyone down. Especially his Chosen.

Soonyoung follows in suit, stopping at the door of Jun's house. The ground illuminates slowly, reacting to the closing distance between the sun phoenix and the ground. Jun stands alone in the field in front of his house, his head craned back as he watches the sun phoenix approach. Soonyoung can see the smile on the younger one's face as a comfortable warmth envelops the home star.

The phoenix lands gracefully, the surface glowing blindingly in response to the bird's touch, and faces the wide-eyed five-year-old star. It bows in Jun's direction, and Jun returns the greeting just as his mentor taught him. The phoenix then extends its leg towards Jun's direction and taps its beak on one of the encrusted jewels on the gold case strapped securely around it. The case unlatches itself, opening to reveal a single folded piece of parchment sitting on a crimson velvet cushion. Jun admires the bright yellow ribbon tied around the letter as he grasps it in his hands.

"My star," Jun reads, thumbing over the two words that appear on the parchment. He hugs the unopened letter to his chest. His most treasured possession: his first wish.

The phoenix rears its leg back, closing the case gently. It lowers its neck into another deep bow, the flames around it waving wildly, sparks flying in nearly every direction. Jun makes eye contact with the phoenix as he bows in return. Taking a chance, he leaps forward and hugs the bird, wrapping his arms tightly around its neck and nestling his cheek against the bird's golden beak.

Soonyoung laughs loudly at the unexpected show of affection. This is something so quintessentially Jun that he can't even be mad at him for breaking the traditional sun phoenix ceremony. The phoenix appears to not mind either, as it nuzzles his beak against Jun in response before stepping back, extending its wings in preparation to depart.

Jun waves wildly, jumping up and down as he watches the sun phoenix head towards the next Chosen star. Soonyoung's arms are waiting wide open as Jun leaps right into them, completely overwhelmed by his first encounter with the sun phoenix. 

"I can't believe you hugged the phoenix." Soonyoung carries Jun back into the house, setting him down on a bright orange pillow as he laughs, replaying the event in his head once again.

"I couldn't help it," Jun smiles, "it looked so cuddly and cozy! I love hugs."

"Oh, I know you do, Junnie." Jun blushes as Soonyoung pats his head, brushing down the platinum strands of hair that had lodged themselves out of place. "I'm heading towards the library now. Go on and read your letter. When you're ready, you can go to the library, just as I taught you to do.” Soonyoung smiles, “You have done an amazing job so far, and I can't wait to see how your wish fares."

Soonyoung skips out of the house, waving goodbye to Jun before taking a powerful leap to the neighboring star and making his way to the library. Jun holds up his letter as he waves back, smile beaming just as wide as it was when the sun phoenix first landed on his home star.

He reverts his attention back to the parchment in his hands, lacing the soft, silk ribbon between his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he unties the ribbon and places it neatly onto a pillow next to him, two perfectly matching shades of yellow. He unfolds the letter, hands slightly unsteady.

"Dear Star," he reads. "Mom and dad are sad." He shakes his head. Sad? That's not good.

"All the food is gone because of sn...snow." A frown takes over the smile that was previously on his face as he mouths out the words on the page. "Please can we have food? From..." Jun eyes the unfamiliar word on the page. It must be his Chosen's name. 

"Joh...Joe...Josh...You...A...Joshua?" He sounds out loud. The name appears as a stranger to him on the page but feels so familiar as it escapes his mouth. His eyes soften at the realization that this name, Joshua, is his Chosen. But not a moment passes before his eyebrows furl in frustration at the thought of his wish.

"I need to help him," Jun decides, every stardust particle in his bones sparking in determination. "I must." 

He grabs his knapsack, packing it with his letter and a journal and quill that Soonyoung had stashed into one of his drawers, and runs outside. Jun pinpoints the library in the sky, located on a star that shines a bright shade of aqua, standing unique and easy for anyone to find. He always enjoys star traveling with Soonyoung, but today he was traveling alone, and his stomach lurches at the thought.

"Just as Soonie taught me to do," He reassures himself as he takes his first solo leap towards the closest star to him. The wind whips his hair back, and his robes trail behind him as they reflect all the colors of the stars he passes. One by one, stars illuminate as Jun launches himself off of each surface. He builds momentum as he travels closer to the library, and he’s able to laugh as he grows more comfortable with his movements. 

Eventually, Jun's journey ends as he lands at the library. He stands for a moment, admiring the golden pillars and arches that surround the massive building. The windows tower over five stories high, providing ample light for the patrons inside to read. The library is open to all stars alike, whether Chosen or Unchosen, and holds books, scripts, tapestries and other countless documents that provide all the wisdom of the universe.

It’s not like Jun hasn’t been here before; Soonyoung has taken him to the library multiple times in preparation for his first letter. But walking through the colossal doors on his own makes him feel incredibly small. Grasping the letter in his hands, he walks nervously through the halls, heads turning towards him as he passes by. 

"His first wish!" An older star nearby exclaims as he smiles warmly towards Jun. Others start to acknowledge the young star as he walks through the library, congratulating him and sending luck and well wishes his way. Jun's steps lighten at the appreciation of these encouraging words. This is his first wish, and he will do his very best to grant it well.

"Food...food..." Jun murmurs as he explores each room, organized throughout library by topic. His eyes scan the shelves as his fingers graze the fabric spines that line the walls – but it isn't his eyes nor his hands that find the section he’s searching for. His nose finds it first.

The room smells like a mixture of warm vegetable stew and peach pie. Library patrons are seated at the long tables set in the center of the space, where various trays of food are scattered alongside piles of open books. Jun settles himself onto one of the gold benches at the end of a table and pulls out his journal and quill.

"Wish number one, 5 years old" He mouths slowly as he writes the words at the top of the first page of his journal. The title is quickly followed by a series of bullet points (To help you with your train of thought, Soonyoung taught him).

"Joshua," His first point reads, "Mom and dad sad. No food. Snow." Jun drags the feather of his quill along his cheek, scratching an itch that doesn't exist as he sits quietly in thought.

"Oooooh, your first wish!" Jun smiles and nods before his eyes land on the source of the voice. He's extremely tall, taller than Soonyoung by a mile it seems. His skin a deep, golden glow, jet black hair elegantly styled, a soft yet radiant smile, two teeth slightly sharper than the rest; seconds pass before Jun could no longer hold in his thoughts.

"Woah, you're really handsome."

The stranger erupts into laughter, his guffaws echoing through the room.

"You are too well-mannered, little star. I see Soonyoung raised you well." He pats Jun on the back, Jun jumping at the unexpected force of it all.

"You know Soonie?" Jun asks curiously as the man grins in reply.

"Of course I do! I'm almost as old as him, you know. But he gets the title for Mr. Oldie, which I will gladly give him. This youthful skin doesn't deserve that." He gestures to his face, satisfied at the amount of giggling that comes from Jun in reply.

"My name is Jun," He tells the man in between giggles, "I'm five and I'm here to help grant my first wish!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Jun. I'm Mingyu, the guardian of this very library you sit in." Jun's eyes grow wide as they follow Mingyu, who seats himself across the table. "Want to know a fun fact? The library is actually my house."

"Your _HOUSE_?" Jun yells, shocked at the very fact. 

"Yes, my HOUSE!" Mingyu mimics teasingly, to which Jun sticks his tongue out in reply. "When you were born, you were born in the house you live in on your home star, right? Well, this is the house _I_ was born in."

"It's so big!" Jun stretches his arms out on either side of him, unable to measure just how big the building is with only his arm span.

"I mean… it is the library, the holder of insurmountable knowledge that extends to the very edges of the galaxy, which by that I mean it extends forever because space is infinite and all." Mingyu watches as Jun's eyes slowly gloss over, his words filtering into one ear and out the other. "But I digress. You seemed stuck before I approached you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm trying to help grant my first wish but I don't even know what to do." Jun taps his quill against the paper in his journal, small black dots of ink pattern the page. "I should just grant them a big feast!"

"Hmm..." Mingyu swivels the journal around to face him and reads Jun's notes. "So the food is gone because of snow, right? What do you know about snow?"

"Soonie tells me snow is very cold. It's like small shapes of ice falling from the skies!" Jun shivers at the thought.

"That's right! It's very cold. Maybe that's why all the food is gone,” Mingyu raises his eyebrows in anticipation, hoping Jun eventually catches on. "Remember, if Fate allows it, your Chosen's wish will be granted. And Fate usually takes into account how you determine the wish should be granted. From what Soonie – I mean Soonyoung taught you, what do you think you should do?"

"I can't change the weather," Jun recalls from Soonyoung's teachings, "I can't make everyone happy forever… Soonie says it's like a puzzle I have to solve!" 

Mingyu walks towards the bookshelves, eyes wandering from cover to cover as he grabs a few books into his arms. The sturdy gold table hardly budges when the huge pile of hardcovers slam loudly onto the surface. 

"Check a few of these out. They might come in handy. Good luck!" Mingyu winks, his smile sparkling before he saunters off to another room, leaving Jun in a confused daze. Shaking himself from the epitome of charm that is Mingyu, Jun starts to filter through the books in front of him.

Thankfully, most of the books in the pile are aimed towards Jun's age group, and he feels very proud to be able to read them almost completely. The books focus on fruits and vegetables, things that humans on earth consider as edible plant matter. Flipping through a colorful picture book filled with fruits gives Jun an odd idea.

"A lot of these only grow in warm places...but what about cold places?" Jun shuffles around the table, books askew and propped open on every inch of surface. He lands on a book about vegetables that grow all over the world. One spread catches his eye as it lays in front of Jun, various colored vegetables expertly illustrated over flurries of snowflakes. Bingo. Grabbing his journal and quill, he quickly jots down what he sees.

"Let...tuss. Poh...tay...toes. Carrots are orange! On..yons? Beeeets." Jun sounds out the vegetables as best he can as he copies the letters down into his journal, followed by an extra bullet point that explains how these crops can survive growth in the snow.

"But vegetables are boooring. Don't feasts usually have turkey legs and pork?! Where are the meat books. Meat… meat!" He skips around the table, pulling out books that source the different types of meat that can be cooked and consumed. Pages flip and turn, words and illustrations skimmed, and eventually, Jun finds the information he needs.

The drawings on the page are detailed and scientific. They depict pieces of meat that are dried, covered with a certain powder, and wrapped and stored in large wooden barrels. Captions accompany the images, but the language on the page is too complicated for young Jun to understand. 

"Excuse me, sir." He taps the arm of a library patron sitting on the other end of the table, who turns to Jun with a friendly face. "Could you help me read this, please?"

"Sure, little star," the man smiles, "Let's see what you got here. It says that common meat preservation techniques include salting, which takes away moisture from the meat and doesn’t let bacteria grow. If packed in barrels or kegs and kept in cold conditions, meat preserved this way could last for years at a time."

"YEARS? That's a long time! Thank you, sir!" Jun takes the book out of the stranger's hands, examining the illustrations with this newfound knowledge as he walks back to his place at the table. Jun excitedly adds "dried salted meat" to his list of food, happy that he could include something other than just vegetables. Hopefully fate would allow all these things in his wish.

The bullet points are finalized in his notes, the books tidied and piled neatly on the table to his left. Jun is ready to write his letter to Fate, and ready to have his wish granted. Ripping a blank page from his journal, he begins:

_Dear Fate,_

_Joshua is my Chosen. He wrote to me this year! His mom and dad are sad because there is no food because of snow, it is cold. Here is food we can send them. Because they can grow in the cold!_

_Lettuce._

_Potatoes._

_Carrots._

_Onions._

_Beets._

_Also dry meat in barrels with salt!_

_Please can this wish come true? It is not good that Joshua's mom and dad are sad. I hope they are happy._

_Love,_

_Jun_

He blows on the paper, the black ink drying quickly. The letter is then folded into thirds, Jun making sure all the lines are as straight as they can be, and packed neatly in his knapsack along with the rest of his belongings.

"Next stop, the Well of the Fate!" He exclaims as he shuffles out of the library, waving at all the stars who acknowledge him on his way.

Solo star travel doesn't intimidate Jun as much as it did before, and it shows as he launches himself off the library star with no hesitation, heading to one of the brightest stars in the galaxy. Its light is crimson red, and its surface flares with waves of flames that dance on the bases of jagged mountains. On the highest mountain top on the star stands a stone well – the Well of the Fate.

Jun lands at the base of the well's mountain, the flames of the star lapping at his robes as he makes his way up the carved stone pathway. Jun can see the well in the distance, its stone structure revealing more and more of itself the closer he gets to the top. As soon as he reaches the peak, Jun sprints to the well and places both hands on the cold, blue stone – quite a contrast to its fiery red backdrop.

He pulls his letter out from his bag, thumbing the page's texture as he reads through his request one more time before folding it closed. Eyes closed, he wishes with all his might, all his heart, before throwing the letter into the well. A heartbeat passes, and a blue flame erupts from the core of the well, a fiery column that extends into the skies before retracting back into its source.

Soonyoung has described this moment countless times to Jun after the curious boy had asked a million and one questions about how Chosen wishes would be granted. But nothing could describe the sheer amount of awe and wonder Jun experiences in the moment that Fate itself accepts his request. He only has his Chosen to thank, and hopes he has done enough in his ability to have this wish granted.

The five-year-old starts his journey back to his home star with the largest smile planted on his face as he leaps his way back. Jun presses his palms on the surface of the planet as he lands back on his star, feeling the familiar beat of life shooting from its core.

"Hey there, home, I'm back safe and sound," he whispers, knelt in a crater steps away from his doorstep. "I made my first wish request today, can you tell? I really hope it comes true." Jun traces a heart in the golden stardust that coats the surface of his star before retreating inside the house, shedding his knapsack and travel robes as he jumps into his pillow room.

His body is exhausted, yet his mind is still racing from the events of today. It feels like a dream. The deep navy of his ceiling feels vast, as though he's staring straight into never-ending space while he replays the day’s spectacles.

The door creaks open. Soonyoung finds Jun buried under tons of pillows, tightly hugging a multicolored cushion that oddly resembles the flames of the sun phoenix.

"Hi Junnie! Just making my rounds for tonight. How did my little Chosen star do today, hmm?" Soonyoung settles himself gently next to Jun, smoothing the platinum hair back from the tanned boy's forehead. 

"Soonie, it was… so… COOL!" Jun throws the pillow into the air and catches it back into his arms, hugging it tighter than before. "I did everything you taught me! I read about vegetables and the tall, handsome man who lives in the library helped me! And I saw the _biiig_ blue flame that took my letter!" The gold in his eyes twinkle in amazement as he animatedly shares his stories with a proud Soonyoung.

"You must be so, so proud of yourself. You achieved it all on your own! Fate has no choice but to grant this wish, and it’ll all be because of you." Soonyoung lightly pokes Jun's forehead, leading his finger down the younger star's bold nose bridge, ending in a small boop right at the tip.

"How will I know if Joshua's wish is granted?" Jun asks, crinkling his nose at its contact with Soonyoung's round finger.

"Joshua?" Ahh, his Chosen's name. Soonyoung smiles. "If Joshua's wish is granted, you'll know. You'll feel it, Jun, and you'll be certain of it."

And when it happens, Jun feels it.

He first notices a few days later, his fingertips glowing slightly brighter than the rest of his body. His hair starts to rise as he feels a tingling sensation in his chest. A calm, warming pulse rushes from the core of his home star straight into his heart.

He walks over to the window, where Earth is in perfect view, and swears he could hear the faintest of cheers as he admires the planet from afar.

He's certain. His Chosen's wish has come true.

 

–––––

 

"You can't be serious." Jihoon scoffs at his three friends as he plops himself down on the organ bench.

"Jihoon. Everyone but _you_ can see the way that stable boy looks at you. And the way you stutter every time you speak around him? It’s better entertainment than the court joker during dinner shows!" Joshua paces around Jihoon, who sits in defeat as he fingers the ivory keys of the organ in front of him. "His name is Seungcheol, you know."

"Seungcheol?" Jihoon mouths. His jet black eyes seem to empty as he stares into the distance, bringing out a laugh from the other boys in the room.

"Someone's in loooooooooove." An angelic voice sings from across the floor, an untuned harp playing in imperfect harmony.

"You're one to talk, Seungkwan. How's the Knight Commander's son doing, hmm?" 

"As a matter of fact, Sir Jihoon, Vernon is doing quite well. I actually just watched him practice his sword fighting earlier today." Seungkwan combs his fingers through his blonde hair, the prissy tone in his voice as prominent as his presence.

Jeonghan lounges on the drummer’s stool with two drumsticks gripped in his hands. He taps them against each other, the wood clacking as he raises his eyebrows. "Sword fighting, you said? Interesting.” 

"Jeonghan, my goodness! Aren't you pledging to the church?" Seungkwan gasps as his eyes open wide in an overly dramatic show of surprise. Jeonghan only smirks in reply, an expression so common on his face it might as well have been permanently planted there. 

"All I said was sword fighting. Any implications are on your end, Kwannie. I'll pray for you."

"Has anyone seen Seokmin?" Joshua asks, interrupting the stare down between his two friends. The group shakes their heads in reply. They continue to lounge around various areas of the room in wait.

Joshua and his friends frequent the music room with whatever free time they have. It was the result of Joshua's wish at age thirteen, when times in the land were tough and stress and conflict arose from every corner of the kingdom. When nobles and villagers alike couldn’t think logically, and made every choice and decision through angered eyes. Joshua's letter pleaded for something to relieve his people of their stress and anger.

It resulted in a space for art appreciation, where anyone in the land could escape to and foster their creative minds in a healthy and unfiltered way. It erected itself in a peaceful field, surrounded by rows of wildflowers that grow in every color of the rainbow. A quiet forest lays to its south, while a serene lake exists to its north, both perfect backdrops for this escape. The space houses multiple rooms, all designed with open layouts and high ceilings to help motivate and inspire its patrons.

Each room contains materials of a different art. Drawing, painting, writing, dancing, sewing, sculpture carving; all forms of art are represented in the building. But Joshua's favorite of them all is the room for music.

Lined with every instrument ever made with sheet music to match, the music room provided Joshua with a sanctuary for when his royal duties became too overwhelming. And just as Joshua's stress is resolved through the building, so were the worries of the Kingdom. Another year, another wish, another moment that Joshua is thankful for his star. 

But now, with Joshua about to turn eighteen in only a few days, his troubles don't seem to escape him even if he spends an exorbitant amount of time in the music room. His friends aren't helping either.

"I'm HEEEERE!" The door to the music room slams open, and Seokmin makes his presence known in the loudest way possible. He high fives Jeonghan as he heads towards a royal blue velvet couch sitting by one of the windows in the room. Positioning himself cozily, he extends his legs on top of Seungkwan despite Seungkwan’s quiet protests.

Joshua smiles softly, admiring his friends scattered across the room: Jihoon, the son of a nobleman, stubborn at appearance but extremely loving at heart; Jeonghan, born into religion, snarky, quick witted, and the most protective when it comes to his friends; Seungkwan, a royal sent from the islands, training to serve Joshua’s kingdom through foreign diplomacy, a lover of singing, dancing, making new friends, and of the Knight Commander's son; and Seokmin, the son of a duke, whose singular goal in life is to make those around him smile. The five boys found each other very early in their childhood, and grew together through their hardships and successes. Though extremely different, they compliment each other in perfect harmony – through their music _and_ their lives. 

"Where have you been? We're due to practice!" Jihoon scales the keys of the organ flawlessly.

"My parents had me meet my betrothed. The meal ran quite late, clearly." A recorder is pulled off of its stand and Seokmin fiddles with the holes carved into the delicate instrument.

"And?" Jeonghan digs curiously. 

"It's fine," Seokmin smiles out of politeness. "I know this marriage is for political reasons. Plus, my mother and father were married by arrangement and they seem very much in love. Surely I'll end up in the same position."

"Sir Optimism – I wonder why we still call him Seokmin." Seungkwan teases, cueing a shrug from Seokmin in reply. "Joshua, you're about to turn the ripe age of eighteen. Any thoughts about marriage? A future king or queen, perhaps?"

Joshua shakes his head in reply, ending the conversation in silence. He suspects his parents have been withholding this particular conversation to keep his mind and ambitions clear as a Chosen. Up until this year, all of Joshua’s wishes have benefitted the kingdom in one way or another, allowing the kingdom to grow and flourish in ways it never could if it weren't for him.  

Joshua doesn't regret any of the wishes he has made so far. Aside from relieving the stress and troubles of the kingdom, Joshua's wishes also have solved predatory animal issues on the southern fronts, relieved flooding during the rainy seasons, and even cleared pollution from their water sources (a pipe system for waste, who would have thought?). Not once, though, has any letter contained a wish purely for himself.

Practice flies by: voices and instruments blending themselves together in melody, but the feelings that usually accompany the songs just don’t quite reach. They say their swift goodbyes upon completing their session for the day before exiting the space and heading towards their respective homes in the kingdom. Joshua's mood had shifted during their prior conversation, and he knows it had brought the mood down greatly.

It's not like Joshua’s jealous of his friends – okay, maybe just a little, but he would never admit it out loud. After Seokmin's announcement about his betrothed, it seems like all his friends have someone else to look forward to. Seungkwan and the military commander's son. Jihoon and the stableboy, Seungcheol. And now, Seokmin and his betrothed. Despite the quintet making a pact to stay the greatest of friends forever, Joshua feels alone.

He reaches his chambers, immediately shutting the door behind him, and walks towards his favorite part of the room. As he grew up, he found the four post, king-sized bed in the center of the space much too large and much too lonely. It made him feel small. In resolve, he scoured the castle collecting the plushest, warm-colored cushions he could find, and placed them in a corner of his room. Joshua is often found buried deeply under the countless pillows, either in sleep, or in thought.

The cushions sit right next to the balcony window. When positioned just right, Joshua has the most ideal view of the stars in the skies.

He sinks deeper and deeper into the pillows. His head settles into a lustrous yellow silk cushion that cools to the touch. The sun phoenix takes the skies in a week, and he hasn’t the slightest idea of what to write in his letter. The lands have continued to prosper from all of Joshua's past wishes. No immediate problems have posed themselves for resolve.

"I… I don't know what to wish for," Joshua thinks out loud, concerned. Will he enter the new year without a visit from the sun phoenix? There isn’t anything wrong with _not_ sending a letter, but why wouldn’t he take the chance for a wish, any wish, to come true by writing one?

He shakes his head in attempt to clear his vision. He could assist foreign lands with his wishes, or provide a lavish gift in thanks to his parents.

"Or," he hugs a pillow in his arms, pondering, "I can make a wish just for me. Nobody would have to know. And there's a chance the wish won't even be granted!” Joshua exhales, “I don't believe I have anything to lose."

Joshua leaves his warm pillow abode and sets himself at his desk, reaching for his parchment and quill in routine.

 _Dearest Star,_ he pens.

_I firstly would like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. The kingdom has flourished thanks to all the wishes you've granted, and I don't believe I can ever repay your for all you have blessed us with. I truly admire your creativity and wildly different perspective when granting my wishes. It's something I find quite interesting...and I often find myself trying to guess how my next wish will come true, if at all._

He dips his quill into the black ink, refilling the nib with the dark liquid. He sighs to himself, still completely and utterly impressed at his star. But his demeanor changes as he continues his letter.

_While the kingdom, and all those in and around it, grows in ways unimaginable and yet incredible, I find myself faltering short. For the past years… or all the years I have made wishes… it has been for my people and my land. Though I do not regret the words I have written down, it's brought me to a point in my life where I question myself. Perhaps this time, this letter will be for just me._

_These thoughts have never been spoken aloud, and this will be the only documentation of what has been swimming in my mind. But as of late I find myself feeling quite alone in these lands. I never realized how lonely it is sitting so close to the throne._

_My request is simple. I wish for someone I can connect with, someone I can relate to, someone who I don't have to hide my true feelings from. Someone who can make me feel as though I don't stand alone in a sea of thousands. Because right now, I only find temporary relief of my worries through one thing in particular––_

Joshua takes a deep breath, the emotions he has been bottling up suddenly emerging.

_When writing these letters to you._

_I do not expect much. Actually I do not expect anything at all. Writing these words down seem to have eased my worries slightly, so I thank you for that. I hope you are well, and I hope the turn of the new year only brings you the greatest of fortune, all you deserve and more._  

_Yours,_

_Joshua_

_P.S. I look for you often in the skies. Do you look for me too?_

He folds the parchment neatly, sealing it with a silk yellow ribbon as he does with every wish. It lays on the bedside table, the written "My Star" illuminated on the page by the moonlight that streams through the window. Joshua chooses to settle within his pile of pillows in slumber, opting out of the towering bed in his room. He needs all the comfort he can find.

At the sunrise of the new year, Joshua hands the sun phoenix his letter with a little less hope in his heart.

 

–––––

 

"Is this what heartbreak feels like?" Jun clenches his chest, his robe creasing between his strained fingers. The other hand holds Joshua's most recent letter, the words and feelings on the page radiating anything _but_ positive energy.  He glances out his window to the view of Earth floating in the skies. "Is it really lonely for you on that planet, Joshua?"

Jun takes the yellow ribbon that came with the letter and ties it on a golden rod that hangs horizontally in his room, where another fourteen silk strands hang on display.

The truth is, Joshua is all Jun can think about. His words are so eloquent – each request is laid out like a story on a page. Snippets of Joshua's life are shared through the black ink, providing Jun with knowledge about the Earth below that could never be found in the library: raw, unedited, full of feeling and truth. Jun found Joshua absolutely wonderful. 

Which is why Jun has to do everything possible to make this right, and grant this wish.

His eyebrows furl in determination. He already spends a majority of his time at the library, whether he’s researching a wish or just learning more about the universe. But from his research, the topic of love is slippery and unclear. Works of fiction don’t depict the reality of true love, and therefore prove difficult when love is requested through a wish. Fate will not grant wishes without a clear foundation or boundaries, so wishes of a sudden love between two individuals are never granted.

Despite knowing these setbacks, Jun remains filled with determination. He can't have Joshua feeling this way. Jun takes hold of the letter, his journal, quill, and knapsack and leaps off of his home star without delay.

Upon reaching the library, he rushes to one of the tables in the main common room, where he finds his closest star friend buried deeply in a thick book.

"Minghao! Working on your wish already?" Jun asks. The fellow Chosen star huffs in reply, his slender fingers combing themselves through his ash brown hair.

"No different than you, Jun. Look how out of breath you are!" Silver wired glasses sit on the end of Minghao's round yet slender nose, “Someone's excited, hmm?”

"More like extremely frustrated. Joshua’s in such a state of dismay, and I can’t bear. My Chosen, feeling like he can't depend on anyone?" Jun shakes his head, "Unacceptable." Minghao snatches Jun's letter from his hands, lowering the frames on his face as he reads each word.

"Seems to me he's not completely alone. _'P.S. I look for you often in the skies. Do you look for me too?'_ How romantic." He teases.

"Hao! I'm his star, he's supposed to depend on me to grant his wishes. That's it." Jun tries to insist but the tone in his voice says otherwise. 

"Why can't you grant his wishes and then some?" Minghao's eyebrows dance as he nods his head teasingly towards Jun, who shoves him in reply.

"Fate wouldn't allow it, you know that! Besides, it's not my fault that Joshua is so good with words, so selfless, so caring, so optimistic… he’s just so –"

"You’re in love!" Minghao interrupts him. "Admit it." 

"I… can't. Stars can't be in love with humans." 

"And why not? Gods fall in love with humans all the time. They even travel to earth and live their lives amongst humans. Who's to say it's impossible?" 

"Me! I say so." Jun retorts. "Enough of this. Let's just focus on our own Chosens, shall we?" 

"Whatever you saaay, Jun." Minghao turns his focus back to his book, flipping pages as he jots notes down in his journal. Jun, in turn, looks more into love and companionship, though he only has scientific books on the human mind and fiction works of romance as references. A _big_ help, he rolls his eyes.

Jun spends weeks in the library with hardly any rest. Joshua has given him difficult wishes in the past, but Jun has always been able to solve them in a logical way that Fate allowed for. For this particular wish, he's absolutely, one-hundred percent stumped. 

His breakthrough comes from someone he least expects: a new Chosen star. 

It's nearing the end of a year since Jun had received Joshua’s wish, and Jun is still empty handed. On the edge of giving up, he sits, still in the library, his heads in his hands. He almost misses the small voice projecting from behind him.

"Umm… excuse me sir?" Jun feels a light tug on his robes, and he raises his heavy head from his hands and sweeps his bright hair away from his clammy forehead. Behind him stands a small boy, grasping a rolled parchment in his hands. 

"Hey there, little one," Jun replies. "What’s your name?"

"I'm Chan!" The boy points a finger at himself, his blunt-cut bangs flopping as he nods confidently. "I'm 6 years old and I'm here to help grant my first wish!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chan. I'm Jun, and I'm also here to grant a wish! Not my first, though." Chan smiles politely in response, unable to stand still as he leaps towards the table and sets his letter next to where Jun is sitting.

"What's your wish?!" Chan asks, eyeing the books scattered across the table. 

"Curious boy, aren't you?" Jun teased, a small laugh escaping his breath. "My Chosen is lonely, and I'm trying to figure out how to make him not lonely anymore."

"What about dogs? I read how dogs are man’s best friend!" Chan suggests. 

"You aren't wrong, Chan. But my Chosen already has many animals around him, or so I've read. This one's a bit harder than that." They sit in silence, both equally in thought.

"Do we ever get to talk to our Chosens?" The toddler changes the subject. 

"Well..." Jun pauses, "Our Chosens can talk to us through their letters. I suppose we speak back to them through the wishes we grant."

Jun watches as Chan pulls a journal and quill from his bag, turns to a blank page, and writes _Wish Number One, 6 Years Old_ at the top in black ink – just like Soonyoung taught him.

He recalls when he was in Chan's shoes. A young, innocent, pure star, uninfluenced by the hardships of the universe. The more Jun learns about Earth and its ways of life, the more Jun needs to grow out of his daydreams and into a stark reality.

But something about Chan's question sticks. The Chosen and star relationship is unbalanced, with only Jun getting to know Joshua through his letters. What if Jun could write a letter back?

He ponders over the idea, gently smiling as he watches Chan gather books from across the library, his small arms overflowing with hardcovers. Three of the books topple out of his pile onto the floor, and Jun runs over, laughing, to assist the little star. It's the least he can do, thankful that Chan has sparked a potential idea.

Jun travels back to his home star with a little more jump in his heels and a little more hope in his heart. 

And instead of his next letter being addressed to Fate, as it usually is, it begins with something new. Something that no star has ever attempted to do.

 _Dearest Joshua,_ it reads.

From there, Jun bares his feelings onto the page. 14 years of words he could never think of returning to his Chosen, all written on the fresh parchment in front of him. 

He folds his letter neatly, mimicking the craftsmanship of his Chosen, and ties a royal blue silk ribbon around the papers, sealing it shut. The next step is to figure out how to get this letter delivered to Joshua –– something that Jun failed to even consider until the letter had already been signed and sealed. 

He could secretly slip it into the sun phoenix's letter case before it takes flight in the new year. Risky, but Jun's always had a decent relationship with the firebird (by decent, he refers to the yearly hug on delivery day. It's not like the phoenix minds). He might also be able to convince the phoenix's caretaker, Wonwoo, to do him the small favor. Though possible, too many factors to depend on make Jun nervous. He needs a direct way.

And what more direct, than Fate itself? 

So Jun takes flight in the stars, one step leading another until he lands on the fiery star he holds so dear. The well stands where it always does, as strong and significant as ever, the soulful blue flame housing itself deep into the star’s core. He holds his letter gently in both of his hands, the blue ribbon reflecting that of the fire perfectly.

Wishing with all his might, he lets go of the letter, watching as it falls into the flame below. Uncertainty washes over Jun as he turns away from the well, feeling the flame erupt behind him as he walks away. The letter is in Fate's hands now.

He falls asleep that night staring at Earth, searching for Joshua the same way that Joshua searches for him in the skies.

 

–––––

 

Joshua wakes up with his head buried in pillows on the floor, his bed untouched. The sun hits his eyes, rendering Joshua unable to fall back asleep with the room shining so brightly. The first sunset of the year is calling, after all.

But Joshua does not answer. His past year was filled with hopelessness, loneliness, solitude; these negative feelings seep out in the open despite Joshua trying so hard to keep them hidden. The kingdom continued to flourish while Joshua stayed stagnant, planted in one place and refusing to move on from his rut.

All year he searched for signs that his wish has been granted. Every new face was met with a smile, and Joshua welcomed every conversation with warmth, but he never felt the connection he was craving – and it tore him up inside.

The new year is met empty-handed, without his wish granted. And Joshua knows it isn't his star's fault; perhaps Fate just did not allow his wish to come true. Perhaps Joshua is meant to grow as a strong individual, well rounded, untainted and uninfluenced by those around him – alone. A monarch who can eventually lead his kingdom under one rule. Or maybe that's his optimism talking, trying to conceal the fact that his one true desire could not be fulfilled. Joshua couldn't muster up the courage nor energy to write a new letter to his star.

He buries his face back into the pillows, trying to darken his view as much as possible. The farther he burrows, though, the lighter the room seems to get.

Confused, he turns his head to the window and is unexpectedly greeted by the massive sun phoenix itself. Perched on the balcony, it taps the thick glass with its golden beak, demanding entry into Joshua's chambers. He scrambles, cushions flying every which way, and immediately swings the doors open to let the bird inside. 

Greeting each other with a deep bow, Joshua observes the bird curiously. "What are you doing here? I have no letter for you." 

The phoenix extends its leg, the case unlatching, allowing the door to swing open. To Joshua's surprise, the small slot does not appear as it usually does. In its place, nestled on a velvet cushion, is a letter.

"Is this for me?" asks the Prince, completely taken aback at the break in tradition. He never would expect to receive a letter. The phoenix cranes its neck, encouraging Joshua to take what is his. Unsteadily, with hands shaking, he grasps the letter in his hands and steps back into his chambers. The sun phoenix bows as he takes off into the skies.

Joshua studies the letter, admiring the royal blue silk that wraps itself around the folded parchment. He smiles as he sees the ink scribed on the outer page.

" _My Chosen_ "  

Joshua unties the ribbon and places it neatly on his desk where he sits, preparing to read through the letter without any inkling of what could be written inside. Tiny, gold flakes drift from the creases of the pages as he unfolds them, scattering on the surface below him. 

Joshua's fingers hover over the black ink on the page. The strokes on the letters are sharp and swift, yet meet each other with a carefree roundness that makes reading it pleasing to the eye. "Dearest Joshua," he mouths, beginning to read.

_It's taken me hours to decide how to start this letter. I'm not completely sure it will reach you at all, but I have an abundance of hope in my heart that these words will meet your eyes. Perhaps I should start with an introduction. My name is Jun, and I am your Chosen star._

"My star? Jun?" Joshua looks into the skies, the stars invisible in the morning light. "This letter is from my star?"

_It seems quite unfair that I know so much about you, yet you know nothing about me. I've grown alongside you since your first wish, at the age of five. Letter after letter, you've shown yourself to be selfless, caring, loyal, and you always put others before yourself. You are an admirable human being, and I feel so grateful to be your star._

_You push me and motivate me to be better, to help grant your wishes in logical and clever ways. Sometimes I pretend as if we're working side by side as a team, helping your kingdom grow._ _I research all aspects of your wish, you know. We have a massive library star here in the galaxy, it holds all the knowledge of the universe! I think you'd enjoy it quite a lot if you could see it._

 _When I received your letter, I was prepared to once again give my all into granting your wish, my one reason for existing. But your words broke my heart. How can someone like you feel such a way? It made no sense to me._  

 _I researched for countless hours, trying to find a solution. But I fell short, and for that I deeply apologize. As your Chosen star, I feel as though I've failed you. The one wish that you made for yourself I could not help achieve..._  

_I only hope that this letter reaches you. I want you to know that wherever you are, you are never alone. Know that I read your words when you send them. I read them over and over and engrave them into my bones. Know that every particle of stardust that flows through my body knows your name._

_I look for you at every moment. The Earth is monumental, it stands in the sky like royalty, a planet very hard to miss. I like to believe that your presence on your land is quite similar. Impactful. Breathtaking._

_May this next year be a little better than your last. If this letter reaches you successfully, I hope I am able to help you even if just a little. If this letter becomes lost in the vast, infinite universe, I hope my feelings and emotions extend to you in any way they can._

_Your star,_

_Jun_

_P.S. If you're searching for me, take your eyes to the West in the night sky. My home star shines a bright gold, like the silk ribbons that hold your letters to me._

Joshua doesn't realize he's crying until the tears fall from his face, staining the corners of the parchment beneath him. Palms sink into his eyes, attempting to block any more from falling. All the sadness he's been bottling up, all the loneliness he was unable to express, all the stress and pressure laid onto his shoulders – all of it seems to shake and shrink in the moment.

Jun has reached him. _His star_ has written a letter for _him_.

Joshua lays back down on the pillows gathered on the floor, his bed untouched after a year. But tonight, he lays with not a heavy heart, but one reinvigorated with a hope that was once lost. He holds up a silk yellow ribbon, the same one he ties around his letters to Jun. It shines in the moonlight, the warm gold a friend to Joshua's eyes.

He searches the stars, as he always does before lulling himself to sleep. He spots a star in the sky, glistening in a familiar yellow.

In the same moment, Jun's fingertips start to glow as a distinct tingling climbs his spine. He smiles as he feels the beat rise from the core of his home star.

Joshua has received his letter.

 

–––––

 

"Soonie, have any stars ever set foot on Earth?" 

"Junnie, what sort of preposterous thought has dug into that unique little head of yours this time?" Soonyoung rolls his eyes, laughing. "Besides, the answer is a big fat nope. We haven't had any need to! Our purpose is here in the skies." 

Jun cups his head in his hands, wondering if it really is as small as Soonyoung says it is. "I'm just wondering. Like hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Right. Hypothetically." Minghao teases Jun from across the table, receiving a piercing glare from his best friend before Jun violently drags him into the next room of the library. Soonyoung only shrugs in reply and continues reading his book. 

"Not cool, Hao. Undercover, remember?"

Minghao smirks, his feet dragging behind him as Jun struggles to pull him away. "I never said I was going to be good at it."

"Junnie! Haohao! Over here!" They spot Chan, a whopping ten years old now, waving to them from across the room. Jun heaves as he drops Minghao on the ground, greeting his _new_ best friend Chan with a high five. 

"Hey little star, how's it going?" 

Chan directs his attention from Minghao, who still lays on the stone floor of the library, to Jun. "Have you figured out your plan yet?" He half whispers, half shouts. He’s very excited to be included in Jun's secret plan. 

"I have a few ideas," Jun reflects, "What about you?"

"Maybe you could jump super hard and land on Earth?"

Jun laughs, "I think I'd need a few years to even build up the strength for that one."

"What about sneaking onto the sun phoenix and flying to Earth that way?" Minghao's voice echoes from under the table where Jun and Chan are situated, still on the floor. He's kind of odd that way. 

"I mean...It isn't impossible. Plus I know Wonwoo." More like Soonyoung knows Wonwoo, but it's close enough. "I will add it to the list."

"And how many things are on the list, Junnie?" Chan asks, curiously.

"...One."

Chan and Minghao erupt into laughter, leaving Jun to wallow in defeat. Though funny, Jun had to think about this seriously. If he wants to actually meet Joshua, his plan needs to be flawless.

It all started when Joshua received Jun's first letter. The past four years resulted in the exchange of more letters between the Chosen and his star, each message longer than the last. They've developed a friendship – a relationship – _something_ that grew farther than either expected it to, and, considering the circumstances, it's something not even Fate could predict.

The last letter Jun had received from Joshua held an impossible request.

_I'd really like for us to meet, Jun. Is that even possible?_

Jun didn't know. He highly doubts he could write to Fate asking if he could touch foot on Earth. It's never happened before. Stars are for the skies. Soonyoung was right.

But this just makes Jun all the more ambitious. He took a chance by writing his Chosen a letter, and he isn't done taking chances, not when it comes to Joshua. 

So he hatches his plan with Chan and Minghao, jotting down a list to keep his thoughts in order, just as Soonyoung taught them.

"All I need to do is find my way onto the sun phoenix before sunrise on New Year's Day. Then it's smooth sailing until I reach the ground, right?"

Minghao taps his quill onto the table. "Okay, but how are you getting back?" 

"I… Uhhh… I could..." Jun sits at a loss.

Chan jumps in, arms waving. "You could wait for the phoenix to come back next year! Then you can spend a whole year with your Chosen!"

"Stars and Planets, we have a genius on our hands!" Minghao pats the youngest one's head, who sits proudly, his chest jutted out in confidence.

Jun smiles at the two stars. What in the universe did he do to have been blessed with the accompaniment of two of the most loving, caring, and occasionally annoying stars in the galaxy?

"Thanks for helping you guys. I'll bring you cool things from Earth."

"Can you bring me some grass? I want to know if I'm allergic to it." Chan pleads, his hands clasped together. 

Minghao looks at Chan in blank confusion. "Chan, what type of books are you even reading?!"

The two continue their conversation as Jun waves goodbye, heading towards his home star to prepare for his departure. He has a long journey ahead of him.

 

–––––

 

Jun finds Soonyoung buried under the pillows in his house.

"Soonie, why are you always here?" 

"Your house is the only house with a ROOM FILLED WITH PILLOWS! How can I not be here at all times?" Soonyoung's plush cheek is smushed onto an equally as plush cushion. It's his favorite, marked by a dark stain on the corner of the fabric – Soonyoung drools when he sleeps.

"Are you not the oldest star in the galaxy? Can you not just snap your fingers and have a pillow room appear in that massive mansion of yours?"

"But Junnie, that would be no fun! Plus, I'd never be here anymore! I'd miss you." Soonyoung whines, stretching his legs over more pillows, pointing and flexing his toes every which way. 

Jun tries to hide the smile that appears on his face, but fails miserably as a satisfied smirk appears on Soonyoung’s in reply. "Anyway," he redirects,"I'm heading to the stable today. I have no letter for Fate, I just want to give the phoenix my yearly hug as always."

"Have fun, stay safe, and send my regards to Wonwoo." Soonyoung drones, his voice growing softer as he slowly falls asleep. 

Jun grabs his knapsack and travel robes as he heads out the door. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be looking forward that." Soonyoung hums in reply, clearly no longer listening as he lays still in the pillows. 

Before departing from his star, he sits gently, his palms resting on the cool ground. He feels the familiar beat that brings life to his home star pulse through his veins.

"I'll be leaving for a while." He whispers. The pulse quickens in reply, as if refusing to let Jun go. "Don't worry about me. You and I, we're cut from the same dust in the galaxy." He traces a heart into the ground before launching himself towards the stable. Turning back, he sees the golden glow of his star dim ever so slightly.

_See you soon._

The stable is a star Jun frequents as often as the library. After all, it's where the sun phoenix resides when it isn't receiving and delivering Chosen letters. And despite his friends denying the appeal, Jun actually enjoys his annual cuddle sessions with the massive firebird. To each their own, he supposes.

He lands softly on the star, lit in a bright red that compliments the flames of the phoenix. The stable itself is simple: a shiny, polished mahogany structure in the middle of a barren field, standing several stories high. Its interior is wide, allowing the phoenix to stretch its wings without scathing the walls, while the back wall is open, giving the bird easy access in and out of the stable.

Jun pushes the heavy doors open with a grunt, placing his knapsack and his travel robes to the side as he enters the space. The phoenix is huddled in the corner of the room, its legs nestled under its massive body. Neck turned, allowing its head to rest snugly on one of its wings, the bird lays still in slumber. It looks as majestic sleeping as it does flying through the stars. 

"Oh, Jun! You're here!" A deep voice greets him.

Jun smiles in reply. "Wonwoo, always a pleasure seeing you."

The phoenix's caretaker bows lightly towards the Chosen star. His fair skin appears even lighter against the jet black of his hair, laying across Wonwoo's forehead unkept and unstyled. His deep crimson robes accentuate his slender silhouette, draping across his shoulder and dragging on the floor behind him as he walks around the stable.

"Are you here to bid the phoenix goodbye before it sets on its journey to Earth?" Wonwoo asks, before shaking his head in laughter. "I don't know why I'm asking – we both know that's exactly why you're here." 

"Wonwoo..." Jun starts, "Are you going to ask me?"

The caretaker looks around, suspicious. "Ask you what?"

"What you always ask me after I arrive."

"Oh!" Wonwoo plays dumb. "Of course! I almost forgot. So… h-how's Soonyoung doing?" He scratches the lobe of his ear, his robes falling to reveal his delicate wrists. How did such a gentle star become the caretaker of one of the most powerful entities in the galaxy? Jun would never know.

"He's doing great! He sends you his regards."

"He does? What did he say exactly? You know, just for study."

Jun laughs. How cute. "He just said 'Send Wonwoo my regards.'"

"Interesting..." Wonwoo wanders away in a daze, repeating Soonyoung's name softly under his breath. Jun shrugs, completely used to Wonwoo's massive crush on his mentor. Apparently it's been centuries since the two have met, and centuries minus one day since Wonwoo has been in love with Soonyoung. It will probably be centuries more before Wonwoo actually does anything about it.

Jun takes this time alone with the sun phoenix to put his plan into action. He will use his little cuddle session to securely position himself onto the bird and evade Wonwoo's view as the bird takes flight towards Earth. Then, he will wait until the phoenix reaches Joshua's kingdom, where he will make his way towards his Chosen. Perfect.

He reaches the phoenix, flames as bright as ever, and strokes its feathers gently. "You're my only hope of granting Joshua's wish," He whispers, flames lapping at his robes. This wish is no longer in the hands of Fate, as Jun has it grasped tightly in his own.

Time passes slowly, but eventually the sun begins to rise, signaling the start of the new year. Jun mounts the firebird, huddled in the crease where the right wing meets the bird's body. He watches as Wonwoo secures the golden case to the phoenix's leg in preparation to collect Chosen letters before sending it on its way to Earth.

Jun's grip on the phoenix's feathers tightens as he feels the wind whip through his platinum hair, the distance between them and the Earth decreasing. His heart beats with anticipation. Upon reaching ground, he's completely on his own. 

The phoenix take a sharp turn, and Jun yelps unexpectedly as his grip loosens from the feathers. He doesn't realize he's falling until his body slams into the ground, the area around him cratering instantly. Gold flakes rain around him, blending with the smoke and dust that emerge from the ground on impact.

He isn't hurt – of course he’s not, he's made of stardust. But the shock gets to him as he sits up slowly, analyzing his surroundings as the smoke clears. Jun smoothes the fabric of his robes, dust pushing itself off of the shimmering fabric as he stands and climbs out of the crater that he created.

He's in a forest, Jun concludes, his neck craning as his eyes trail up the trunks of the trees surrounding him. The leaves are dense, blocking the rays of sun from reaching the surface, save for the small clearing where Jun fell. He peeks through the clearing, noting where the sun hits and the shadows lay. Quickly recalling a reading about the sun on earth and how it rises in the East, he sets foot towards where he believes is the West, hopefully heading in the right direction towards Joshua.

He doesn't realize how far away from Joshua he actually is until he reaches the closest village.

Jun looks completely out of place. His tan skin still casts a soft golden glow, his platinum hair at a tint unreachable even with the strongest dyes, his robes reflecting colors not even capable of duplicating with oil paints. The villagers talk amongst themselves quietly, wondering who this mysterious man is.

He enters a tiny shop on the edge of the village, knocking the door politely to announce his presence. An elderly woman rests in an aged rocking chair in the corner of the room. She stands in surprise as Jun approaches her, illuminating her shop in a golden light.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," He begins politely, "Could you kindly direct me to the kingdom where the Crown Prince Joshua resides? I seem to be a bit lost."

"Oh my, dear child," She hums, her eyes scaling from the star's piercing, yet friendly eyes down to the robes gathered at his feet. "You've found yourself a long way from the Western lands. Here, follow me." She leads him outside of her shop, pointing towards the west. "When night falls, a bright golden star appears in the sky, directly to the West. If you follow it, it should lead you right to the kingdom."

Jun smiles in realization that the very star she speaks of is his home. He reaches into his knapsack and pulls out a small pouch, cut in the same cloth as the robes he is wearing.

"This is for you," He hands the pouch to the elderly woman, "as a token of my thanks. It's stardust from my very own home star. It will bring you and your loved ones good fortune." 

He bids her farewell as he continues west, waving goodbye as she clutches the small pouch to her chest. Children gather at the fences surrounding the village, sharing stories of who they believe the mysterious stranger is. Jun only chuckles as he overhears them. Maybe one day he could tell his story, but he must reach someone first.

Tales spread quickly of the mysterious man with platinum glowing hair, dressed iridescent robes that reflected every color of the universe. The mysterious man in search for Prince Joshua.

Jun travels by foot often times, occasionally accepting a carriage or boat ride when offered by kind civilians. His determination knows no bounds when it comes to reaching Joshua, and he doesn't plan on giving up any time soon. He has already set foot on Earth. There is truly no turning back from here. 

But despite his undying desire to reach his Chosen, he can't sit back and watch others on Earth live through problems that he can solve. So he does what he was created to do: he helps. Throughout his journey, Jun rescues lost sheep, patches up roofs that have caused floods in houses, and even helps a lady in need as she goes into labor with her first child. Countless worries and concerns are relieved through Jun's small gestures of selflessness. He grows thankful for all of his time studying while in the stars.

He imagines Soonyoung would be really proud of him for using his knowledge and helping others on Earth, not just his Chosen. But he also tries to set aside the thought of Soonyoung scolding him to the edges of the universe for sneaking his way to the Earth's surface. He shivers at the thought as he continues on his journey.

Every night, his home star appears in the skies, closer and closer with each step Jun takes. A hopeful sign that soon, he will reach his destination. Soon, he and his Chosen will meet.

 

–––––

 

"Joshua! Have you heard?" His chamber door slams open, and an out of breath Seungkwan barges his way in uninvited.

Joshua whips his head, turning his focus away from the golden star shining brightly in the night sky. "No, Seungkwan. Is everything okay?" His voice is tinged with concern, as his friend doesn't usually partake in such exercises such as running. It must be very important. 

"Vernon just informed me," Seungkwan shares between heavy breaths, "that his father received word from the lands of the East of a mysterious stranger in search for you. They're planning on increasing security around the kingdom in preparation for his eventual arrival."

"What mysterious man?" Joshua replies, rising from his seat. “Is he a threat to the kingdom?”

"Nobody knows who he is. All Vernon told me was that the man's skin is golden and glowing. He's dressed in robes that reflect the light in all colors. And his hair is a bright white...or some sort of color I can't remember the name of," Seungkwan recalls. "What should we do?"

Joshua's eyebrows furl in thought. Why did this man sound so familiar? "Golden skin, magical robes, bright hair?" He mumbles under his breath, "Bright hair… platinum?"

"That's it!" Seungkwan interrupts, "Platinum hair!"

"It's Jun." Joshua says, in absolute certainty. "It's Jun. It's him."

Seungkwan stares, in a confused daze. "Jun… Jun as in your star?! But how––"

"It was my wish." Joshua's hands tighten into fists as he slowly realizes. "Seungkwan, tell the Knight Commander that no additional security is needed. In fact, we will welcome this mysterious stranger with open arms when he arrives."

"I'm guessing your arms will be the first ones to welcome him, hmm?" Joshua laughs as he chucks a pillow at Seungkwan, who blocks the cushion before exiting the chambers to relay Joshua's message. 

The Prince turns back to the golden star in the sky, so perfectly framed within the window in his room.

"My wish." He smiles, more hopeful than ever. "My Star."

 

–––––

 

It isn't until the year nears its end that Jun reaches the skirts of the Kingdom. Exploring the land, he admires what was previously described to him through only words scribed on letters. He spots the familiar building in the distance, created through Joshua's wish to help relieve stress from the kingdom. He walks along the river that was once polluted years ago, now flowing with water so clear that every pebble on the lake floor can be traced.

He can see an abundance of produce in the fields alongside the outer village. Even in late December, in the harsh winter cold, the vegetation still flourishes. Jun can clearly picture Joshua's first letter in his head, remembering the spectacle that was granting his first wish, and his glow brightens at the thought that he had a part in making this kingdom grow.

The closer he approaches the castle, the brighter he illuminates. His golden glow casts warm shadows on the walls of the homes and establishments, catching the attention of the villagers on the land as he passes by.

Eventually, Jun reaches the tall gates of the castle, its silver laden doors planted wide open. There, standing in the large courtyard behind the gate, is Joshua.

The star stops in his tracks, admiring his Chosen from afar. Joshua's neck is craned, attention pointed towards the golden star in the sky. His star. Jun laughs in realization, feeling his heart beat pulse through his body, every stardust particle buzzing from the sheer fact that Joshua is standing. Right there. So close that Jun can reach him.

And so he does. He takes what seems like a million steps before he reaches out, grasping Joshua's hand in his own. 

The Prince turns, his eyes unbelieving of the moment that is taking place. But surprise slowly transforms into elation, as Joshua stands with his hands in those of his star.

"You're cutting a bit close there, aren't you Jun." Joshua smirks. "It's December 31st."

"Our first meeting and these are the words you choose to say to me? Incredible." Jun laughs, his shoulders shaking from both nerves and excitement.

"I've rehearsed this moment so many times in my mind." Joshua steps closer to Jun, closing the distance between the two. "The words always change, but my feelings never do. And every time, it's absolutely perfect." 

"Perhaps I should start with an introduction." Jun's eyes absorb every ounce of Joshua in front of him. His soft, fluffy dark brown hair, his pure eyes, inviting and friendly, the round curve of his strong nose, the delicate dip of his cupids bow, the light pink tint of his supple lips. "My name is Jun, and I'm your Chosen star."

Joshua smiles, his eyes curving upwards, reacting in turn to the rising of his cheeks. He reaches up, tucking a strand of platinum hair behind Jun's ear, before trailing his fingers down the star's strong jaw, resting his palms above the other's heart.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jun. My name is Joshua, your Chosen."

They fall asleep together that night, nestled in Joshua's own pile of pillows ("You have one too?!" Jun yells excitedly upon entering the chambers, describing his own pillow room back on his home star).

The star wraps his arms gently around Joshua as he rests his head against Jun's neck, his lips grazing warm skin as he slowly drifts off to sleep. It feels so natural, lying there in each other's presence, as if it was something that was meant to happen all along.

On the last night of the year, Joshua ends his tradition of searching for his star in the skies. Because tonight, his star lays right next to him.

 

–––––

 

Jun wakes up with empty arms, the sun about to break the horizon in signal of the new year. He finds Joshua hunched over his desk in concentration.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine." Jun teases, voice deep and husky in the early morning.

Joshua only laughs, folding a piece of paper into thirds and wrapping it in a silk ribbon that Jun is more than familiar with. "I have a wish for you this year, but I don't think the sun phoenix is needed to deliver it to you." He jumps into the pile of pillows, extending the letter towards Jun. He takes it with a smile on his face, his fingers tracing over the black ink.

"My Star." Jun reads. "How original."

"Are you going to read my wish or not?" Joshua nudges Jun's leg, encouraging him to unwrap the letter. With soft eyes, Joshua watches as Jun carefully unties the yellow ribbon, placing it safely in his pocket before unfolding the parchment.

 _Will you stay with me?_  

Jun traces the jet black letters as he reads it again, and again. The smile on his face grows wider as he throws the paper to the side and pulls Joshua towards him. A _yes_ escapes Jun's breath before his lips make contact with the Prince's, giving his Chosen the answer he was looking for. 

Everything about Jun radiates warmth. The strands of his hair tingle against Joshua's fingers as they comb through the white locks. The nape of Jun's neck feels like the embers of a flame as his arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. Jun's lips melt against his own, every breath they catch rising in temperature.

Jun is glowing so bright in their passion that they hardly notice the room gradually illuminating, nor do they see the enormous firebird approaching Joshua's balcony window. 

Three loud but urgent knocks echo from the window, breaking Jun and Joshua's contact. Jun's eyes grow wide when they see two angry, and equally as surprised, stars standing right outside the window, the sun phoenix perched patiently behind them. 

Joshua silently approaches the window, undoing the latch that holds the glass closed. The two men make their way inside, bowing politely towards the Crown Prince before turning their attention towards the Chosen star. 

"Soonyoung,” Jun starts, smoothing the wrinkles in his robes as he prepares for the worst. But Soonyoung only stands there, looking at Jun before pulling his hand to his face, pinching his nose bridge in frustration.

"Jun… _Junnie_ … What am I going to do with you." Soonyoung paces, his robes trailing on the floor behind him. "You've certainly found yourself in an unprecedented situation, haven't you?"

"Look – I can explain, Soonie." He hesitates, but Soonyoung nods, signaling Jun to continue. "Four years ago – well, five now, I took a chance and threw a letter into the Well of the Fate that was directed towards Joshua. And fate allowed it to be delivered." Soonyoung's expression changes. "To be extremely honest, I think I fell in love with Joshua even before that, through his words and through his letters. And don't tell me I don't know what love is, Soonie, because I do." 

Soonyoung takes a deep breath. "Jun. I understand."

"And I can prove it too, I've read every book in the – wait you what?" 

"I understand. I've seen the way your eyes light up every time you read his letters. I've seen the way you've researched endlessly without rest until your body hung weak and limp, just to help grant Joshua's wishes. Chosen stars, they're born and raised to help their Chosen. But you, Jun, not only were you made for your Chosen..." Soonyoung smiles, his eyes growing soft, tears swelling, "I think your Chosen was made just for you." 

Joshua and Jun lock eyes across the room, hearts beating in unison, both agreeing with the words Soonyoung is saying. 

"But you went against Fate," Soonyoung continues, voice shaking. "The Well of the Fate has been flaring up at unexpected times, clearly in distress. It can sense that one of its stars is out of place in the universe. I fear you may have to come back with us to restore its balance." 

Jun's face falls. He couldn't bear to leave Joshua after the journey it took to get him here, after the way Joshua looks at him, and after Joshua's most recent wish. There is no outcome in Jun's mind where he will willingly return to the stars. Not anytime soon.

He's taken so many chances for Joshua. And now he takes one more.

"I will write Fate a letter." Jun finally speaks, breaking the silence within the room. "Soonyoung, will you deliver the letter for me? It has to do with my Chosen's wish."

Soonyoung nods, his eyes filled with worry. "Anything to help you, my little star."

Jun sits at the desk in Joshua's chambers, grabbing the quill and parchment from his knapsack. The words spill on the page, composing themselves as quickly as the words that created Jun's first letter to his Chosen. He signs his name at the bottom, watching as the ink turns from shiny to matte as it dries.

The letter is folded neatly and placed into Soonyoung's hands. "If fate allows it." Soonyoung says, his palm resting against Jun's cheek.

"If fate allows it." Jun responds, gravitating towards his mentor's touch. He then pulls Soonyoung into a deep hug, different from the many that they've shared amongst the stars. Different, because it may be the last hug they share for a long time. 

Before sending them off, Jun hands Soonyoung a small pouch. "Can you pass this along to Chan for me?” Soonyoung peeks inside the pouch, one eyebrow raised. “It's grass. Don't ask."

Soonyoung laughs, his hearty chuckles echoing off the stone walls of Joshua's chambers. He bows deeply to the Crown Prince before making his way onto the balcony, where the sun phoenix waits.

"Oh, Wonwoo!" Jun calls the caretaker over. He pulls Wonwoo into a hug as he whispers, "I know you know what love is as well. Maybe you should prove it to Soonyoung one day." Wonwoo steps back, suddenly in a daze as he nods his head in reply. A soft smile grows on the caretaker's face as he walks towards Soonyoung and the phoenix.

The stars mount the firebird, the flush on Wonwoo's face growing as red as the flames he sits upon as Soonyoung wraps his arms around his torso in preparation for flight. Jun and Joshua fail to hide their smiles as they wave goodbye to the sun phoenix, who takes to the skies as effortlessly as it always does, embers trailing behind it as they ascend further.

The two walk, hand in hand, back into Joshua's chambers. They bury themselves into the pile of pillows. 

"You know," Jun chuckles at the recollection of his memory, "The first time I met the sun phoenix, I pulled it into the biggest hug. I can still hear Soonyoung's laugh from across the star!"

Joshua laughs, noticing their laughter blending in perfect harmony. "I think I have you beat, _Junnie_ ," Joshua teases Jun with the nickname he heard Soonyoung call him only moments ago. "Right before I gave the sun phoenix my first letter, I tripped over my own rug right in front of it. The phoenix caught me, of course, but I really thought I was going to burn in all the flames! My mother's piercing scream still haunts me to this day." 

"Well, my Chosen, not a day will go by where I won't be there to catch you when you fall."

"And not a day will go by where you won't have someone to pull into a spontaneous hug." 

They lay in each other's arms, basking in the presence of their togetherness. They both know that there is a chance that this will not last. That Fate could somehow pull Jun back into the stars where he belongs. 

But in the moment, he's exactly where he needs to be.

 

–––––

 

 _Dearest Fate,_  

_I know you can sense my absence. Your reach is limitless, infinite. Even on Earth, your presence is made known, and on Earth you have found me._

_You might be wondering why I am where I am, and not where you will me to be._

_I have fallen in love with the one person I was created for._

_But this isn't a love that you allowed. If at all, it's a love that you would absolutely refuse. And that is how you know that this love is true. That the love I hold for my Chosen is pure, uninfluenced, and real._

_If you allow it, I would like to grant my Chosen's wish. To stay with him, in his kingdom, on his planet. If you must pull me back to the stars, then do so. I cannot fight Fate. But know that my feelings will not change, and I will still do everything in my power to make sure my Chosen feels the love I have for him, even from millions of miles away._

_Sending you all my love,_

_Jun_

 

–––––

 

And fate allows it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chan is not allergic to grass. He's a star.
> 
> ––
> 
> If you've made it this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH !! 
> 
> Fun fact, the title is a translated line from SVT Performance team's "Highlight." The lyrics actually match perfectly with the story (which I 100% did not plan...and I didn't even know what the lyrics translated to until I finished the fic and titled it after the fact haha)
> 
> Thank you to [kait](twitter.com/96iine) for beta reading, as always xx
> 
> Find me [@orangejuns](twitter.com/orangejuns) !!


End file.
